Green Street Marauder
by Bia Black
Summary: UA. Após uma noite de horrores no Queens Head, James vê-se diante dos perigos e ameaças do caminho que está prestes a traçar: a vingança em nome da Green Street Elite.
1. Prelúdio

N/A: Este projeto é bastante antigo e estava parado há um bom tempo. Meus estudos sobre fandom e o fato de precisar voltar a ler fanfictions me lembrou do quanto isso me era familiar e retomei a escrita. Na verdade, caros leitores, essa também uma maneira de dizer que Harry Potter é o tipo de universo que _dies hard_, e que sua fanfiction tem potencial para acabar nunca.

Green Street Marauder tem inspiração óbvia no filme Green Street de 2005, e retoma determinados aspectos da torcida do West Ham United do filme, e não da vida real. Vale dizer que a torcida organizada do West Ham não é chamada em realidade de Green Street Elite, mas Inter City Firm. Nenhuma referência do filme de Lexi Alexander me pertence, nem os personagens do universo Harry Potter, naturalmente. Como minha primeira AU, tomei muitas liberdades, mas espero que gostem.

Alerta: Violência e muitos, muitos palavrões.

**Prelúdio**

Era um dia daqueles meio nublados, meio indecisos. A cerveja já estava esquentando na caneca. O Queens Head era sempre muito cheio e barulhento, mas naquele dia em especial, exceto pelos ruídos constantes de martelos em madeira, tudo estava anormalmente quieto e James Potter sabia por quê. A culpa era sua.

As pessoas presentes olhavam para ele de vez em quando, tentando adivinhar quando ele sairia daquele estado vegetativo e quebraria o silêncio, mostrando o sorriso fácil de sempre ao invés da cara fechada, embora soubessem muito bem a razão de seu isolamento social. Aquelas pessoas seletas que estavam ali sabiam que James Potter havia sido irremediavelmente traído, um tropeço do qual era impossível se levantar. Ele devia ficar sozinho, girando a caneca na mesa, sobrancelhas unidas, remoendo os últimos acontecimentos.

Ninguém nunca o havia visto taciturno daquela maneira, nem depois da famosa noite em que Black fora embora, ou mesmo na noite em que Black voltara e que tudo acontecera. Potter havia tropeçado e era por causa de uma _garota._

Potter um dia havia pensado que a felicidade era quase que natural em sua vida. Ou talvez nunca tivesse de pensar sobre isso. A rotina da GSE, a torcida preferida da polícia e dos jornalistas, havia se tornado a sua rotina. Não havia nada melhor que xingar a torcida do Chelsea, ou vivenciar uma virada fenomenal sobre o Millwall, os eternos rivais, por 3 a 2. Ir ao Queens Head e berrar o hino do West Ham United, tomando da melhor cerveja do mundo. Ele não precisava de nada mais. Ou ao menos achava que não, até conhecer Lily Evans. Aquele sorriso irônico, as ondas ruivas dos cabelos e os olhos verdes deviam ser hipnóticos. O líder da Green Street Elite havia se apaixonado, mas não sabia admitir esse tipo de coisa. Não porque achasse brega. Só não achava ser preciso.

De fato, a falta de atenção de James para coisas de casal protagonizou a última briga séria dos dois. Não havia dado a devida importância para o que Lily dizia até que _aqueles_ olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e ela lhe fizesse _a pergunta. A pergunta_ que acendera um pavio em sua cabeça que jamais se apagaria. Tal a confusão que o tomara que a única coisa que pôde responder fora o silêncio. E ela se foi.

Sem aviso prévio, sem retornar ligações, sem deixar explicações quaisquer. Havia sumido de sua casa e ninguém tinha notícia nenhuma dela. Sem mais, nem menos.

Até aquele dia meio nublado, meio indeciso. Até o dia em que Lily Evans decidira virar a casaca e apunhalar Potter, Black e toda a GSE pelas costas de modo que não fosse possível qualquer tipo de salvação.

Pensar que a culpa era sua ao menos fazia tudo mais fácil de engolir.


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: Capítulo 1 no ar. Disclaimer padrão se aplica: os personagens do universo de J.K. Rowling não me pertencem, nem referências ao filme Green Street Hooligans. Samuel Baker é personagem próprio.

**Capítulo 1**

\- Opa, moça, como é que vai?

\- Ahm, bem.

\- O de sempre – disse Sam, piscando para a nova atendente do Queens. Não se preocupou em manter o conteúdo na caneca enquanto caminhava para a mesa. Olhou dois homens que terminavam de consertar a janela que se estilhaçara na noite que a GSE queria esquecer. Sentou-se de frente para James, mas o amigo não pareceu notar que juntara-se a ele à mesa. – Que me diz?

Potter levantou os olhos para ele, mas não se moveu.

\- James, vamos lá. Jogo no sábado. O que vai ser? – perguntou Sam, o único corajoso o suficiente para se aproximar de Potter durante o que agora a GSE chamava _tempos negros, _embora Samuel achasse que _tempos rubros_ combinasse mais.

\- Nós não vamos – Potter voltou a baixar os olhos para a caneca, e Sam automaticamente socou a mesa.

\- É isso? Vamos perder o segundo jogo seguido? Aqueles merdas do Tottenham estão espalhando que a gente acabou, James! Que estamos cagando de medo deles e que não existimos mais. Você acha isso bonito, decerto? – Sam perguntou. Diziam-lhe que soava tão _mãe_ às vezes. Talvez fosse verdade.

Potter ficou em silêncio; o maldito silêncio era sempre o que recebia de volta quando tentava falar com ele. Evitava o nome "Evans" se não quisesse receber um soco. James era outra pessoa, um alienígena na GSE.

Potter suspirou, cansado, como se já houvesse repetido o que ia dizer milhões de vezes para uma criança.

\- Não.

\- Isso não é GSE pra mim – respondeu Sam. O que precisou de muita bravura, porque Potter levantou os olhos, e aquilo podia ser muito assustador.

\- Então saia – o tom de voz era frio e quase cruel. Outra pessoa, outra pessoa. – Saia, Sam. Você pode ter esquecido o que aconteceu, mas não vou correr o risco de perder o que sobrou da GSE.

\- Você já está perdendo, James! É o Tottenham, não Millwall – disse Sam, desviando os olhos, porque aquela havia sido outra maneira de dizer "É Michael Connor, e não Lily Evans." – Eles são uns putos desgraçados – resmungou. James esboçou um sorriso sádico, mas balançou a cabeça.

\- Tudo o que planejamos não é mais segredo nosso, Sam. Tudo o que Padfoot deixou não é mais nosso. Perdemos amigos demais. Nós acabamos.

Sam engoliu em seco, porque não queria nem pensar em querer chorar. A voz de James era pura dor.

\- Ora, vamos, James. Não sei de plano nenhum. Nunca tivemos planos. Padfoot só planejava começar a beber 3 horas antes dos jogos.

Outro sorrisinho. Aquilo era um progresso.

\- E se tivemos planos... Podemos fazer outros. Vão achar que seguiremos esses planos, mas seguiremos outros. Ou então seguimos os mesmos planos, porque eles vão pensar que nós vamos seguir outros planos, mas na verdade vamos seguir os primeiros planos.

\- Sam, você é um imbecil.

\- Fico feliz que a GSE abrigue pessoas como eu.

James olhou para a mesa de sinuca e Sam soube o que estava faltando naquela moldura para ele. Teriam, todos, de se acostumar.

\- O que aconteceu com a gente não significa nada. Somos melhores que isso, James. Você sabe que é o que Padfoot diria.

Sam queria, na verdade, dizer umas boas verdades para Potter. Onde já se viu. Evans traíra a torcida inteira, era fato, pegara pesado ao debandar para Millwall. Aquilo era sim uma bela apunhalada, mas o mais afetado na história toda, além do memorável Padfoot, era seu atual líder. E ele estava levando todo mundo para baixo junto com ele. Nem líder ele queria ser mais fazia tempo, todos sabiam. Mencionar Sirius Black dessa maneira fazia James ao menos prestar atenção à conversa e dar-lhe algum crédito.

Potter de fato bufou e olhou para ele, impaciente.

\- O que você quer? Ir ao jogo?

\- Quero espancar aqueles desgraçados.

\- E depois?

\- Depois planejamos.

\- Batemos e depois pensamos. Já me parece um plano _ótimo_ – ironia e rabugice eram muito frequentes agora, mas Sam ignorou.

\- Se a gente se reerguer dessa vez, James, nós seremos impossíveis. Quer dizer, Padfoot já está bem... E o West Ham pode ser o pior time do campeonato, mas se passarmos por isso, ninguém vai poder com a GSE – Sam disse e achou ter visto um brilho novo por trás daqueles óculos.

Potter parecia pensar. Na verdade, ele estava pensando em milhões de coisas que levariam à unica que importava para ele agora. _Vingança._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

James estava quase surpreso com a ansiedade que o tomava. Já fazia um tempo que não se sentia feliz daquele jeito e parecia ter esquecido como era. Também o surpreendia que, depois de parecer incapaz de mostrar um sorriso para qualquer um dos seus amigos, eles o estavam seguindo pelas ruas, como sempre fizeram, e estavam muito contentes com isso. Queriam descontar no que quer que fosse a raiva entalada na garganta desde a quase completa destruição do Queens e da humilhação pela qual haviam passado.

O West Ham empatara com o Tottenham em 1 a 1, e todo mundo sabia que ficar pelas ruas depois de um jogo era perigoso, então a diversão ficava só para eles. James andava devagar, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto, de modo que parecia despreocupado. Sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir.

Sam esfregava uma mão na outra, irrequieto. Estava doido para socar alguns desgraçados. Todas as outras torcidas organizadas, segundo o próprio Samuel Baker, eram compostas de um bando de putos desgraçados e os nariz-em-pé do Tottenham estavam merecendo uma boa surra por sempre achar que seu time vai ganhar e xingarem sua mãe por isso.

Peter estava perto de Sam, porque era o lugar mais seguro de se estar. Fabian e Gideon faziam piadinhas para descontrair os outros, que seguiam, apesar de desfalcados, atrás deles.

James parou na próxima esquina. Ele tinha um plano. Tinha um plano novo, calculado agora mesmo, e pedira que Sam e os gêmeos o seguissem, enquanto os outros garotos davam a volta para o outro lado.

\- Não, James! Qual é... Me deixa ir com eles! – pediu Sam, mas James não disse nada e continuou seu caminho. Sam precisava ficar longe do front por um tempo; desde que Malfoy e o resto da torcida desgraçada do Millwall invadiram o Queens Head, ele estava um tanto fora de si e James precisava botar um pouco de razão em sua cabeça. Fabian e Gideon Prewett não se importariam em fazer qualquer coisa que James sugerisse, e todos eram da opinião de que Peter estava sempre precisando de uns tapas para acordar, portanto o mais novo deu a volta com o restante da GSE.

Os quatro desceram as escadas para a estação de metrô. Pararam casualmente na plataforma iluminada e do outro lado dos trilhos, James já sabia, Michael Connor e sua trupe de babacas o estavam esperando.

\- Vocês estã perdidos? – James perguntou, simplesmente.

\- Sempre tão engraçadinho, hein, Potter? – zombou Connor e os outros riram, não porque tivesse graça, só para agradar seu líder e provocar a GSE. James ignorou tanto Connor, quanto o resmungo de Sam. – Queria ter visto quando o seu _quartel general_ foi abaixo...

Mais risos. James continuou impassível.

\- Qual é, Potter? Malfoy arrancou sua língua? Ou você perdeu a fala quando ele comeu sua namoradinha? – o outro lado da plataforma explodiu em gargalhadas, mas James permanecia imóvel. Eram as mesmas besteiras ditas toda a maldita vez, e um líder de respeito não deixaria que maculassem sua reputação daquela maneira e acabaria com a graça agora mesmo. Mas, de novo, James não era um líder comum.

Fabian e Gideon já se remexiam nervosos atrás de James e Sam estava a ponto de pular os trilhos.

\- Ou será que não é a namoradinha? É daquele viado do Black que você sente falta, não é? Ele lhe dizia o que fazer, hã? Esquentava sua cama?

\- Sabe, Mike, essa sua cara me incomoda muito – James disse simplesmente, como se estivesse cansado daquela palhaçada. Connor remexeu-se, irritado por James ter usado seu apelido. – Então, hoje vou fazer você engolir todos os dentes.

Os outros rapazes vaiaram e zombaram do que James dissera.

\- Ah é? Você e esses três merdas aí? – Connor provocou, os lábios retorcendo-se com raiva. – Então, vem, Potter, atravessa os trilhos e a gente vê quem vai engolir o quê - James sorriu e balançou a cabeça olhando para baixo.

\- Hoje – James pausou, para dar mais efeito à frase que os garotos da GSE gostavam de ouvir. - Nós vamos mostrar que um pouco de respeito é sempre bom, não é, rapazes?

O resto da Green Street Elite gritou em acordo, e James viu Connor arregalar os olhos para os homens que o haviam encurralado pelo outro lado, antes que um trem passasse e ele, Sam e os Prewett dessem a volta para se juntar a eles.

Viu Sam quebrar três narizes seguidamente e os outros membros da GSE, apesar de estarem em menor número, deixar a Yid Army com o rabo entre as pernas. Quando achou que já era o bastante, agarrou a gola de Mike Connor e esmurrou-lhe a boca, dizendo-lhe calmamente para aprender a pensar antes de falar ou sorrir.

James defenderia o que Padfoot havia construído para a torcida do West Ham United e vingaria o que acontecera a ele e a todos. Nunca deixaria aquilo se repetir. E esse era o único plano.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

\- Teddy! – exclamou James ao ver o afilhado nos braços do pai. O garotinho o encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto o padrinho brincava com suas mãozinhas e cantava uma música.

James sorria abertamente e Remus pensou que era um dos poucos momentos em que podia ver a alegria que o amigo tinha dentro de si e que costumava contagiar a todos.

\- A que devo a honra de tão importante visita? – sorriu James, desviando os olhos de Teddy, que fora posto sentadinho numa poltrona.

Remus sorriu fraco e olhou ao redor rapidamente. O apartamento era enorme e claro, mas tinha poucos móveis e pouca cor.

\- Viemos te convidar para a festa do aniversariante do mês – Remus disse simplesmente, olhando o filho rir quando seu sapato caiu no chão.

\- Mas é claro que eu vou, Moony! Preciso estar constantemente presente na vida do meu afilhado, senão aquela tratante da sua esposa vai fazer o Teddy torcer para o Arsenal – reclamou James, como se fosse muito importante.

\- Quero mesmo que você esteja presente, James... – Remus olhou para baixo, pensativo. James olhou, franzindo a testa. – O que aconteceu ontem, Prongs?

Lupin estava sério e James já esperava por aquela conversa. Suspirou.

\- Fomos ver o jogo. Connor sabia que estávamos fracos e desfalcados e foi até a estação. O resto você já sabe.

\- Isso não está certo, James – foi a vez de Remus suspirar. – Isso não é vida! É violência pura! Não consigo ficar vendo você no meio disso e não dizer nada. Queria que você enxergasse que há outras coisas além disso tudo...

Potter ficou quieto, porque enxergava muito bem. A torcida organizada do West Ham United precisava agora do respeito das outras torcidas, e esse respeito, em que torcer é mais importante do que quebrar um nariz, só se conseguiria vencendo brigas gratuitas. James estava cansado.

\- Eu sei, Moony. Talvez eu não seja do tipo família – James riu de leve, mas sentiu uma ardência nos olhos que quis esconder de Remus.

\- Acho que você faz exatamente o tipo família – Remus disse tão francamente que soou um tanto indignado.

James riu com gosto.

\- Acho que ainda não – disse apenas e viu Teddy começar a fechar os olhinhos com sono. – Você tem sorte de tê-los.

\- Muita sorte... Eu não os mereço – respondeu Remus, também observando o filho pegar no sono.

\- Para com isso, Moony. Você merece tudo o que acontece com você. A vida é assim – James disse casualmente e Remus achou que o amigo não merecia tudo o que havia acontecido e o que ainda acontecia com ele. – É por isso que aqueles desgraçados vão merecer o que vou fazer.

\- James, eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, mas no fundo eu tinha esperança que você não carregasse esse peso nos seus ombros. Vingança, Prongs? Onde você acha que isso vai te levar? – Remus perguntou. – Olhe onde levou Sirius. Foi parar num hospital em estado grave e depois teve que fugir de lá para não ser preso... Sei que você sente que isso é sua responsabilidade, mas também sei que não é isso que quer pra você.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, como era de costume, e sorriu triste para o amigo.

\- Então você deve saber também o que eu escolhi fazer, Moony.

\- É... - Remus o encarou de volta e esboçou um sorriso também. Levantou-se e pegou o adormecido Teddy no colo e James o seguiu até a porta. – Tome cuidado, James.

\- Vou tomar, Remus. Eu ainda tenho juízo – piscou ele, sorrindo.

\- Mas prefere, obviamente, ignorá-lo – Remus disse e James riu. – Bem, sábado da semana que vem, às quatro. Fala tchau pro tio Prongs, Teddy!

O padrinho riu ainda mais ao ver o garotinho babar no ombro do pai. James fechou a porta atrás deles e engoliu de volta os antigos planos sobre família que resolviam atormentá-lo quando o assunto surgia. Só havia um único plano, uma única meta em sua vida, e ele não estava pronto para abdicar essa aparente simplicidade por sonhos que nunca se realizariam.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Ele sorriu involuntariamente e continuou a observá-la sem mover um músculo._

_\- Admito que devo estar mesmo muito engraçada agora, mas eu acho que o senhor podia ser gentil e me ajudar – a ruiva olhou para ele, brigando com as muitas sacolas que levava no braço e com os cabelos que o vento levava para seu rosto. Ela parecia brava._

_\- Me perdoe, mas não é uma cena que vejo todo dia – ele disse, ainda sorrindo abertamente._

_\- Então, obviamente, você não vem muito por aqui – ela ainda parecia furiosa._

_\- Acredite, você não ia gostar que eu viesse – ele disse. O sorriso indecente continuava lá, mas o tom de sua voz saíra mais sério do que o pretendido. Pegou todas as sacolas da senhorita à sua frente e esperou-a para que ela o guiasse._

_\- Quanto mistério – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. Aqueles olhos verdes o olharam e ele se sentiu extremamente vulnerável. - Você me explica no caminho. Estou com pressa._

_James permaneceu aparvalhado enquanto ela se virava e caminhava a passos rápidos, sem esperar que ele a seguisse. Mas ele o faria._

xxx

Sabia onde estava indo e as memórias faziam parte do caminho. Aquela rua era um corredor de tortura pelo qual Potter gostava de passar. Sádico, talvez, mas o fazia lembrar-se de como tudo era antes.

Aquela noite fora de comemoração para todos da GSE. Sirius Black, líder entusiasta que os fizera ter orgulho de ser parte daquela torcida, estava de volta para beber com eles. Todos se lembravam de quando ele havia ido embora e estavam muito felizes de tê-lo por perto mais uma vez.

Regulus havia sido encontrado inconsciente, quase sem pulso, nos arredores do Boleyn Ground, o estádio do West Ham, e Padfoot tomara uma decisão. Sumira sem deixar rastro; apesar de às vezes mandar um cartão postal de lugares inusitados para James. Sirius era livre agora, e a GSE o entendia. James sucedera Sirius quase que naturalmente, ainda que houvesse hesitado, já que Remus decidira afastar-se também e Peter, por mais que fosse defendido pelos Marotos, era muito devagar. Potter aceitara a liderança da GSE como um cargo temporário, até que a encontrassem alguém para substituí-lo. O que acontecera a Regulus havia sido um aviso para todos.

Potter estaria radiando felicidade com seu irmão ali, de novo, até com Remus, que estava junto para relembrar os velhos tempos, não fosse a briga que tivera mais cedo com Evans. Nunca esperava ver aqueles olhos cheios de tanto sofrimento. Assim ele era, surpreendentemente, um dos poucos sóbrios dos presentes no Queens Head.

A Green Street Elite, e somente ela, sabia que Sirius Black estava de volta para comemorar com eles a virada sobre o Millwall por 3 a 2, e era por isso que não estavam nas ruas. A polícia e os jornais gostavam de exagerar sobre a violência dos hooligans. Mas naquela noite, todos os exageros seriam verdade.

Lucius Malfoy e o Bushwackers invadiram o Queens sem aviso. Destruíram janelas, mesas e canecas. Quebraram garrafas e partiram arrancar de volta o respeito que haviam perdido, deixando que raiva e o horror tomassem conta do pub num inferno de socos e sangue. Alguém, alguém da GSE, havia entregado Sirius Black e todo o resto para a desgraça.

Padfoot fora ferido no pescoço por algum puto desgraçado e James nunca havia se sentido tão desamparado antes. Quem não estava ferido, estava bêbado demais para ajudar. A polícia chegou e os Bushwackers fugiram. Alguns foram pegos e denunciaram nomes da GSE.

Quando Padfoot melhorou, preferiu partir novamente. James não podia culpá-lo por não se despedir; sabia que o amigo mandaria notícias mais tarde, quando pudesse. Black havia nascido mesmo para a boemia e para rabos de saia e sabiam que ele preferira não assumir maiores responsabilidades.

Remus, já afastado, implorou para que James deixasse aquilo tudo e vivesse uma vida normal. Tonks fizera o mesmo, apertando Teddy no colo e lançando olhares significativos para Lupin.

A Green Street Elite estava em fragalhos; muitos os deixaram e os que ficaram não tinham ânimo para continuar. Frank os deixou, porque se casaria com Alice em breve; Dearborn fora espancado até perder os sentidos e depois de ter alta foi para Gales, para a casa de sua mãe.

James também estava a ponto de deixar a GSE, mas remoía aquelas horas de terror e se perguntava quem teria denunciado a volta de Padfoot naquele dia maldito. Considerou culpados quase todos aqueles que não haviam sido feridos, mas logo descartou-os. Harry Buckner, o yankee, já havia provado sua lealdade à GSE muitas outras vezes. Peter só tinha muito medo de uma briga e Benjy Fenwick e Luigi Bravo também deviam estar bêbados demais para defender o Queens.

Então Lily se fora. Ligou para ela incontáveis vezes, procurou-a por todos os lados e não pôde encontrá-la. Enquanto relembrava todos os minutos e todas as palavras que havia dito em busca de reposta, Potter revisitou a lembrança de ter visto alguém, uma silhueta com cabelos ruivos ali, em frente a baderna no Queens, sendo puxada pelo pulso casualmente por outro vulto e afastando-se de lá.

Os dias passavam e a certeza de que Lily era responsável pela destruição da GSE se tornava cada vez mais difícil de evitar. Sempre soubera que Lily detestava seu envolvimento com a GSE, mas nunca poderia ter imaginado que a discussão dos dois a faria tomar essa decisão em particular. Trocar uma bandeira por outra, um homem por um covarde desgraçado. Nada podia apagar os dois vultos caminhando para longe do Queens Head e deixando James agonizar no próprio caos.

Parou de andar e ofegou, buscando ar. O parque estava vazio, porque estava ventando demais para aquele dia de agosto. Pensou como estaria o tempo na Irlanda. Seus pais sempre haviam gostado do frio.

Olhou para trás e pensou ter visto alguém, abrindo um guarda-chuva enorme com certa dificuldade, e caminhar para longe da livraria com uma sacola no braço, os cabelos rubros e longos balançando às costas.

James arrepiou-se, trincando os dentes com a raiva e a tristeza que tomavam conta de si. A garoa caía cinza e Potter se virou para ir embora, os punhos cerrados e o desejo de que aquele alguém fosse apenas mais um para evitar a vontade de segui-la.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Para ser franco, ninguém da Green Street Elite, o que parecia uma denominação muito nobre, sabia por que razão torcia para o West Ham United. O time não tinha muitos títulos na Copa da Inglaterra e estava constantemente tentando subir para a primeira divisão do campeonato inglês, o qual nunca havia vencido, e sair da Football League para nunca mais voltar. De fato, o West Ham era muito mais torcida do que futebol.

Havia muita rivalidade com os outros times londrinos, mas jogar em casa, para ambos time e torcida organizada, era mais fácil. Isso não queria dizer que a GSE não sairia de casa para assistir a um jogo em Liverpool. Se eles estavam de volta, isso queria dizer que não podiam se acovardar e ver a partida pela televisão. Nunca haviam feito isso, de qualquer maneira.

Por isso James estava num trem, quieto, apenas observando o quão felizes os rapazes estavam para ver o jogo em Liverpool. Sam era o único carrancudo.

\- Estamos desperdiçando dinheiro – resmungou ele, emburrado.

\- Não foi você quem disse que a GSE precisava se sacudir e voltar aos jogos? – Benjy retrucou, parecendo sério, enquanto Luigi trocava a pilha de baralho sobre a mesa sem que ele percebesse. Sam bufou irritado.

\- Todo mundo sabe que o Liverpool só tem marica.

Fabian Prewet riu.

\- E todo mundo sabe que o que você quer é botar os putos desgraçados pra correr, mas que James e Lee não são do tipo que arruma briga a troco de nada. Eles se respeitam – ele fez uma imitação muito fiel de Remus e até James sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Sem todos marotos, a coisa toda perdia um pouco da graça.

\- Quem tá feliz é esse aqui – riu Gideon, abraçando Peter pelos ombros, que apenas arregalou os olhos, pronto para negar tudo.

\- Deus, preciso de uma cerveja – reclamou Benjy. Ele sempre dizia tudo com um tom de seriedade que assustava quem não o conhecia. – Não dá pra aguentar ser trapaceado por esse carcamano sem uma boa cerveja.

Luigi pôs-se a negar, mas sua vontade de rir o entregava e Benjy continuou a acusá-lo e exigir que a rodada depois da partida fosse paga por ele, do contrário contaria a Dorcas Meadows que ele não tinha nascido na Itália porcaria nenhuma. Luigi ficou preocupado de repente e implorou para que Benjy esquecesse tudo aquilo e que começassem uma nova partida.

Harry Buckner estava babando ao lado de Sam, que continuava resmungando. Os outros rapazes conversavam animadamente e James conteve um sorriso breve. Era disso que ele gostava; da provocação, de quebrar as regras, do inesperado depois de cada jogo. De reclamar das notícias no dia seguinte e tirar sarro de tudo. Mas as coisas agora eram diferentes, e a conversa que tivera com Remus lhe voltava à cabeça de vez em quando. Era sua responsabilidade.

xxx

O jogo fora uma porcaria para a GSE. O West Ham perdera po todos eles faziam o caminho para a saída do estádio reclamando pelos cotovelos. Era um dia ensolarado em Liverpool e James era seguido pelos rapazes enquanto passava pelo portão. Olhou para o lado e sorriu.

\- Ora se não é Jared Lee.

O negro alto virou-se para olhá-lo e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso muito branco também.

\- James Potter. Estive procurando por você, esperava que você viesse até a nossa casa – respondeu ele, abrindo os braços e olhando de relance para o estádio. A GSE parou atrás de James apenas observando, da mesma maneira que os rapazes de Lee fizeram.

Os dois líderes apertaram as mãos cordialmente. A torcida do Liverpool não era das maiores, nem das melhores, e quase nunca aparecia nos tabloides, porque, de fato, eles raramente se metiam em alguma briga. James respeitava a decisão de Lee.

\- Imagino que tenha gostado do resultado de hoje – disse ele, num tom de brincadeira teatral. James riu.

\- West Ham até morrer – respondeu, citando um verso de um dos gritos de guerra do time e dando de ombros.

Lee assentiu e assumiu uma expressão mais grave.

\- Soubemos o que aconteceu. Como está o Black?

\- Está muito bem, se divertindo com as francesas, aposto – James falou de um jeito que soou indignado e a GSE riu.

\- Certo ele! – Lee riu também e olhou para o céu. – Mas que dia fabuloso, Potter! Meu filho nasce hoje! – contou ele, animado.

James riu brevemente.

\- Meus parabéns!

\- Obrigado. Hoje nada pode dar errado!

\- Caminho de luz – desejou Benjy seriamente, e a GSE gargalhou. Sam apenas cruzou os braços, fingindo estar zangado.

\- Ainda nos vemos por aí, Potter – disse Lee, piscando, e James assentiu, seguindo com a GSE para o outro lado, em direção à estação de trem.

\- Vamos pra casa – disse Luigi bocejando, e James ponderou o que aquela palavra significava para ele.

\- Só se tiver cerveja lá, seu carcamano fingido – Benjy retrucou, bravo, e Luigi riu dele. James sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Um dia fabuloso, por que não? Não havia motivos para não fazer um bom brinde e cair no sono, sem pensar em tudo o que o afligia naqueles dias.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

O aniversário de Teddy havia finalmente chegado e James se sentiu um pouco desconfortável na festinha que comemorava um ano desde o nascimento de seu afilhado. Havia outros casais, como Remus e Tonks, com outras crianças, como Teddy, mas não havia nenhum outro puto avulso como ele.

Ninguém tinha assunto mais interessante do que os próprios filhos e suas infindáveis festinhas de aniversário, mas por algumas horas James invejou a banalidade das conversas dos convidados e sentiu-se muito vazio ao pensar nas prioridades atuais de sua vida.

\- E você, Potter? Ainda não está pronto para abandonar a farra? – perguntou um dos colegas de trabalho de Remus. James forçou um sorriso.

\- A farra ainda gosta muito de mim – respondeu qualquer coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

\- Ela gosta de mim também, mas depois que a gente casa... – disse o homem, voltando àquele tópico antigo de que a patroa impede o homem de fazer o que quer.

\- O trabalho tem tomado muito o tempo dele – disse Remus, tentando salvá-lo da conversa. James uniu as sobrancelhas. Seus pais haviam sido bastante generosos com a herança que havia recebido, mas não pisava no restaurante há mais de um mês. Marlene já devia estar de cabelo em pé. Disse qualquer coisa para se afastar dali e foi até à cozinha, ajudar Tonks com o que quer que pudesse distraí-lo das questões perturbadoras.

\- Estava tudo muito bom! – comentou ele, sorrindo e roubando um Teddy sonolento dos braços da mãe.

\- E ele nem vai se lembrar de nada disso – respondeu ela, lavando as mãos e enxugando-as na calça jeans. – Pelo menos espero que ele tenha se divertido!

James sorriu do olhar preocupado dela.

\- Claro que se divertiu, não é, Teddy? – James jogou-o para cima e pegou-o de volta, fazendo-o rir. Sentiu vontade de ter seu próprio Teddy. – Ele não pode passar um dia comigo? Um sábado?

\- Podemos ver... – ele sabia que Tonks tinha medo de que James colocasse Teddy em perigo, mesmo que soubesse que o filho gostasse do padrinho. – James... Você não está cansado?

Tonks o olhava nos olhos e ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. Colocou Teddy no chão e deixou-o cambalear até o cantinho do giz de cera.

\- Estou, Tonks – admitiu, ainda olhando Teddy rabiscar os papéis com outras crianças. – Mas não posso parar agora.

\- Pode sim! – ela disse num tom urgente, mas de maneira que só ele pudesse ouvir. – Isso não é vida, James! Vocês eram mais jovens e inconsequentes e eu até cheguei um dia a achar que era irreverência. Mas depois do que aconteceu no Queens...

James suspirou, porque sentiu um nó na garganta, o que significava que ele não queria mais falar sobre isso.

\- Tonks... Sirius quase morreu.

\- Exatamente por isso! – ele viu sua expressão alarmada. – Você não tem medo que mais alguém se machuque?

James estava muito impaciente, porque aquelas palavras lhe mostravam a verdade que seu ego, agora em missão de vingança, havia vedado de seus olhos.

\- Quem sabe se você e Lily reatassem... Eu disse pra ela...

James estacou na porta da cozinha.

\- Você viu a Lily?

\- Sim, eu a vi outro dia mesmo, na porta do novo apartamento... – Tonks havia se distraído com a nova leva de cachorro-quente que levaria para a sala, mas só então pareceu se dar conta do que aquela conversa significava para James. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando administrar a raiva e frustração já conhecidas. Depois de alguns segundos, reabriu os olhos e viu Tonks com cara de quem havia feito besteira, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Onde? – perguntou apenas.

\- James, eu...

\- Onde? – repetiu, crispando os lábios.

\- Covent Garden? – ela disse, parecendo indecisa.

\- Covent Garden onde?

\- Shelton Street. Eu não sei se devia ter dito isso, não sei se devia ter dito isso... – ela abanou as mãos, preocupada.

\- O que foi? – Remus chegou até a cozinha com uma bandeja vazia de salgadinhos. – Mas o quê...?

James abaixou-se para deixar um beijinho no topo da cabeça de Teddy e murmurou uma palavra de carinho para o afilhado antes de avançar para a porta a passos largos, sem importar-se em se despedir de nenhum daqueles babacas. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, ouviu Remus dizer "Como você sabia... como é que você me entrega isso pra ele, NINPHADORA?!"


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

\- Puta merda, ele vai matar ela – Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos impacientemente. Estava ansioso, mas soltava risos de vez em quando – Vai matar a ruiva! Puta merda!

\- Afogada ou queimada? – Benji disse, o semblante e tom de voz sérios como sempre, antes de tragar o cigarro.

\- Para de fumar aqui dentro – Marlene repetiu, enquanto analisava a contas do Cinnamon Kicthen ao lado de James, embora o último estivesse com muita dificuldade de prestar atenção aos números na tabela de Excel. – Por que você trouxe esses dois malas até aqui? – perguntou ela, batendo as mãos nas coxas, aparentemente irritada.

\- Eles me seguiram – disse James simplesmente, dando de ombros.

\- Talvez veneno. Veneno era bom, porque demora mais – Benji continuou falando e fumando, de propósito, para manter Marlene incomodada.

\- O movimento diminuiu bastante esse mês, Lene – comentou James franzindo a testa.

\- Você é um bom anfitrião, James. É simpático, as pessoas gostam de você, sentem falta de te ver aqui.

\- A Marlene também – disse Benji, esperando a reação da morena, mas ela o ignorou.

\- Você precisa estar aqui. Não posso gerenciar tudo sozinha! Você lida melhor com os fornecedores do que eu. Aquele insuportável do senhor O'Reily, não consigo os descontos no camarão com ele! Só você consegue dobrá-lo!

James suspirou e assentiu, admitindo que precisava estar mais presente.

\- Você precisa administrar o legado dos seus pais. Isso aqui é seu – ela insistiu e botou uma mão no ombro esquerdo de James. Benji soltou uma baforada espalhafatosa para chamar atenção.

\- Você tem razão, Lene – disse James, esfregando os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. Esse sempre havia sido o plano, tocar o Cinnamon, mas os acontecimentos recentes o fizeram amargo, e o desviaram do curso que havia pensado para seu futuro.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas Samuel não aguentaria por muito mais.

\- Mas o que você vai fazer, cara? Você vai matar ela?!

James bufou. Havia saído muito puto da casa dos Lupin na noite anterior, e partiu determinado a segurar aqueles cabelos ruivos na nuca dela e esperar até que ela chorasse de dor e confessasse seus crimes. E quando encontrou o apartamento em Shelton Street estava ofegante da caminhada que o levara da estação até ali. Continuou andando e atravessou a rua para poder ver o prédio melhor, e tentou adivinhar em qual dos andares Lily estaria morando.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, e baixou a cabeça, porque sentia muito ódio do que ela havia feito e porque ainda sentia por ela o que não havia tido coragem de admitir naquele dia. Olhou de novo para o alto, esperando ver algum sinal dela em alguma das sacadas, mas só o que viu foi a luz de uma das salas no terceiro andar se apagar.

Viu-se invadir o prédio, esmurrar o porteiro até conseguir dele o apartamento de Lily, e esmurrar também a porta dela até que ela o atendeu e lhe explicou _por que_, por que razão ela o havia apunhalado pelas costas. Viu isso tudo em sua cabeça, e de repente sentiu-se muito fraco e desamparado; os ombros caíram e James esforçou-se para respirar. Sabia que não seria capaz de mover um músculo que fosse para agredir o porteiro naquele momento, e muito pior, sabia que se a visse naquele estado de desespero corria o risco de apenas segurá-la contra a parede e voltar beijá-la como antes.

Portanto voltara para o Queens, tomara incontáveis canecas de cerveja, e como se sentia covarde e puto, tagarelou para Benji, Samuel, Luigi e Peter que sabia onde Lily estava morando.

\- Olha, eu acho que tortura é sempre válido – dizia Benji, como se discutisse o menu de seu almoço.

\- Arranca as unhas dela fora – sugeriu Marlene. Benji arregalou os olhos desacreditado e esboçou um sorriso naquela cara séria. Marlene deu de ombros, tentando evitar um sorrisinho, e retirou-se para o salão do restaurante.

\- Você é um bosta! Tudo o que você faz é fumar na cara dela e ela ainda quer seu corpo! Puta que pariu! – Samuel deu um murro fraco no ombro de Benji e ele virou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo, para olhar para ele.

\- Vou me casar com ela daqui exatos seis meses.

\- Vai se foder, Fenwick, eu tenho mais o que fazer – Samuel parecia muito bravo e não conseguia engolir o fato de que só com aquelas gracinhas idiotas Benji conseguiria uma garota como Marlene.

Benji deu de ombros, contendo o sorriso besta, e voltou a tragar o cigarro. James recolheu a papelada do restaurante, botou em uma pasta e olhou em volta para garantir que estava tudo certo.

\- Bora, ainda tenho que comprar camarão com aquele desgraçado do O'Reily.

Samuel bufou, mas ele e Fenwick seguiram James para a saída do Cinnamon Kitchen.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Viu-a bebericar o vinho e pousar a taça novamente sobre a mesa._

_\- Você é uma caixa de surpresas, James Potter._

_Ele podia notar que ela estava um pouco nervosa com aquele jantar. Após o último cliente do Cinammon ter pagado a conta e ido embora, James havia decidido cozinhar para a ruiva no restaurante, de modo que pudesse finalmente impressioná-la como dono do próprio negócio lucrativo e conseguir que ela achasse que era um bom partido e lhe desse uma chance. Surpreendentemente, ela havia aceitado o convite no terceiro telefonema._

_\- Eu bem te avisei. No dia em que você me conheceu – ele sorriu e a viu corar._

_\- É, mas tem alguma coisa que você ainda não está me contando – a ruiva disse, recostando-se. – O que é? Você é foragido da polícia? É casado e tem filhos? Você já tem uma família assim? É traficante de drogas? _

_James gargalhou._

_\- Eu sou bom demais para ser verdade, Lily?_

_\- Meu medo é que você seja exatamente o oposto._

xxx

James acordou e amaldiçoou seu cérebro pelo pesadelo desnecessário. Queria um sono todo preto, breu puro. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou o rosto, sentindo-se um peso morto naquele apartamento vazio. Ela tinha medo dele. De alguma maneira, Lily soube desde o começo que James Potter significava perigo para ela.

Quando finalmente contou a ela sobre a Green Street Elite, ouviu pacientemente o discurso sobre os riscos daquele tipo de prática, sobre como ele poderia se machucar e ver seus amigos se ferindo também, e sobre como aquilo impedia que pessoas de bem pudessem frequentar os estádios tranquilamente porque hooligans como ele patrulhavam as ruas procurando confusão.

Ela dissera que não entendia por que ele se envolvia com a GSE quando tinha um futuro muito mais seguro e feliz pela frente, com Cinammon e com ela. James se lembrava; Lily havia dito aquilo com muita naturalidade, do jeito que ele mais gostava, porque amava o fato de que, para ela, ficar com ele era certo.

Durante um bom tempo, Lily ainda escolhia os melhores momentos para repetir que ele merecia um passatempo _mais adequado_. E ele acreditava, porque ela fazia questão de dizer as palavras entre beijos e carinhos genuínos, até que ela parasse de falar e ele pudesse deitá-la na cama.

Aquela mesma cama em que tinha pesadelos, e que abrigava os pensamentos mais melancólicos de James. De que ela tinha medo das escolhas dele, quando tudo o que ele mais havia desejado, durante todos os dias em que estiveram juntos, era protegê-la e guardá-la perto de si.

Então James chegava à conclusão de que, talvez, Lily tivesse agido por medo e não porque ele não conseguira admitir as palavras que ela queria ouvir naquele dia. Era uma hipótese mais fácil de engolir. No entanto, era doloroso imaginar Lily, amedrontada e frágil, tão perturbada pelo pavor da violência do namorado a ponto de entregar a seu maior inimigo o seu irmão. Eram peças que não se encaixavam, porque, embora Lily desprezasse imensamente as práticas da Green Street Elite, jamais se envolveria com outra torcida para ensinar-lhe _uma lição_.

A invasão ao Queens Head era traição irredimível, e nada que ele pudesse ter feito seria justificativa suficiente para legitimar tamanha deslealdade. E quando pensava assim, James crispava os lábios e sentia cólera que o fazia cerrar os pulsos, travar as mandíbulas e esforçar-se para respirar.

Levantou-se com pressa e foi até à sala, servir-se de um copo de whisky puro. Quando seu cérebro lhe pregava peças assim, o dia só podia começar ao menos ligeiramente entorpecido.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Era o trigésimo jogo do campeonato e o West Ham United jogava contra o Chelsea naquele dia. O Queens já estava em fervorosa às três da tarde e James deixava a cerveja esquentar na caneca enquanto os outros entoavam o hino da Green Street Elite.

Algo estava errado. Hoje era dia de _London derby_, portanto todos sabiam que os Headhunters estariam nas ruas, curiosos para saber quem eram os sobreviventes da torcida do West Ham e ansiosos para acabar logo com o restante dela. Todos sabiam que qualquer time de Londres era rival de qualquer outro time cujo estádio ficasse na capital, _logo_,um dia de jogo como aquele era, para a maioria, sinal de que era preciso deixar as arquibancadas rapidamente e voltar de taxi para casa.

Todos sabiam de todas essas coisas, especialmente Padfoot. Sirius Black havia vivido aquela loucura por muitos anos e sabia, mais do que qualquer um, que a Green Street Elite estaria nas ruas para esmurrar algumas mandíbulas e, com sorte, trincar algumas costelas dos Headhunters que aparecessem pela frente.

Mas naquele dia em particular James recebera uma mensagem de Sirius muito incomum, e por isso olhava para os pés enquanto marchavam em direção à estação de metrô a caminho de Stamford Bridge, e mantinha-se calado ao lado de Luigi e Benji. Sentiu-se fora de foco, e simplesmente seguiu os outros para as arquibancadas do estádio, olhando para os lados anestesiado.

Embora existisse a possibilidade de que a mensagem fosse de fato significativa, James não sabia como agir diante da verdade que ela implicava. Se o traidor apontado por Padfoot fosse mesmo o responsável pelas desgraças que se assomavam sobre eles, não entendia por que o recado chegava justamente naquele dia, e só depois de tanto tempo. Não sabia se devia esperar por mais um ataque inesperado, por outro plano arquitetado sob seu nariz, ou se aquela mensagem apenas lhe escancarava uma realidade muito dura de se enfrentar.

_Pior_. Se o nome que Sirius acusava fosse de fato o verdadeiro, o que deduzir do desaparecimento surreal de Lily? O que significava a ruiva ter evaporado sem deixar recado nem razão se não havia sido ela, a própria encarnação do mal, a entregar ao Millwall todos os seus amigos?

Algo estava terrivelmente errado naquele dia cinzento, e James viu-se impotente, nadando em águas turvas, sem saber como chegar à superfície. Não comemorou o único gol de pênalti do West Ham, nem o camisa sete do Chelsea ser expulso. Não xingou o juiz, nem o técnico, nem a defesa ridícula de seu time, que havia deixado o adversário marcar três vezes.

A Green Street Elite seguiu para a saída, ecoando os palavrões que Sam fazia questão de dizer para esquentar os ânimos. Eles já estavam putos com o resultado, e hooligans bêbados e putos _juntos_ podiam explodir em fúria diante de qualquer provocação. Essa era a graça e o tormento de ser parte daquilo que faziam. No entanto, hoje James não se sentia um deles.

Seu estado dormente havia se dissipado e agora estava extremamente alerta. Atentou-se para sinais que normalmente não estaria procurando. Encarava torcedores com a camisa azul por mais tempo que o comum. Apurou os ouvidos para problemas.

Viraram a esquina e viu de relance um pai apressar o filho adolescente a entrar logo no carro. Estavam próximos do viaduto, andando pela rua de paralelepípedos. Estacou, e ergueu o braço direito para impedir Sam de continuar. A rua se estreitava demais na descida, e se seguissem mais alguns passos estariam encurralados no afunilamento e a cena que se seguiu teria terminado em menos de um minuto.

Headhunters alucinados dispararam pela ladeira, vindo de encontro à Green Street Elite. James inspirou fundo e esperou parado, sentindo os músculos se retesarem, mas a cabeça relaxar. Estavam em terreno mais alto e vantajoso, e não foi difícil deixar o pé para o primeiro imbecil tropeçar direto para o punho fechado de Samuel Baker. Socou o próximo na mandíbula e moveu-se para a esquerda, desviando-se de seu braço enfraquecido. Sentiu uma pontada no ombro, mas já esperava o Headhunter seguinte, que recebeu seu punho fechado no estômago. Mas ele era grande, e recuperou-se mais rápido que o esperado, enchendo a mão para acertar James na têmpora, quebrando uma das lentes de seus óculos. Enxugou o sangue do rosto rapidamente e bateu duas, três vezes, usou o cotovelo em seu queixo e o viu desabar.

Olhou para frente novamente e viu um moleque correr em sua direção. Era muito jovem, dezoito anos no máximo, e James resolveu rapidamente com um soco e um chute nos joelhos. Não havia mais ninguém depois do garoto, e James arriscou olhar para trás. A Green Street Elite estava gritando, esmurrando, bufando enquanto tirava sangue dos Headhunters restantes e via seus colegas filhos da puta mancar rua acima para longe deles.

Ninguém sabia que não pegariam a District Line direto para voltar, já que a linha de metrô estaria fechada depois das cinco além deles mesmos. Ninguém sabia que, naquele dia, rumavam para o ponto de ônibus além da própria Green Street Elite e que deviam passar por baixo do viaduto para chegar até ele. Que deviam passar pelo afunilamento da rua e que poderiam ter sido encurralados.

Nunca havia pensado que o traidor ainda pudesse estar entre eles até que sua presença se fez novamente real naquele dia. Enxugou o rosto e soltou o ar, como se houvesse segurado a respiração desde que o primeiro desgraçado apareceu na ladeira. Quando inspirou novamente, sentiu o ar gelado encher os pulmões e cortar-lhe o rosto com o vento. Cerrou os punhos e tencionou a mandíbula involuntariamente.

_Moony._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Moony._

James apoiou as mãos na pia do banheiro e olhou para baixo, pensativo. Depois voltou os olhos para seu reflexo no espelho pequeno e franziu a testa para o corte no supercílio. Não podia aparecer no restaurante daquele jeito, mas estava se perguntando se Marlene ficaria mais furiosa por estar visivelmente machucado ou por simplesmente não aparecer no Cinammon naquele fim de tarde.

Remus Lupin havia sido seu amigo por muito tempo, desde a época em que a torcida do West Ham United era mais uma desculpa para que Sirius, Remus, Peter e o próprio James pudessem dividir uma cerveja juntos no Queens Head. Talvez ela tivesse sido o denominador comum, o elo necessário de que os quatro precisavam em uma época difícil para todos.

Sirius havia finalmente fugido da casa dos Black, que conseguiam manter a casa grande e o estilo de vida aristocrata com seus famosos negócios obscuros. Sirius havia nascido no lugar errado, e James convenceu os pais a abrigá-lo em sua casa. Os Potter o trataram como um filho.

Pouco mais de um ano depois, os pais de James faleceram e restava-lhe de família quase nada. Por aqueles dias, James e Sirius passaram a se envolver nos encontros de uma tímida Green Street Elite, e seu jeito divertido e inconsequente fez da torcida algo muito maior, sem muito esforço. Foi quando conheceram Moony. Professor de História do Ensino Médio, asmático, recém-formado, recém-demitido e recém-expulso da kitnet onde morava, sozinho no mundo. Outro puto desgraçado como todos eles.

Viveram a era de ouro da Green Street Elite. Remus não os abandonara quando Sirius deixou que Snape os seguisse para uma briga e apanhasse o bastante para uma estadia de apenas um dia no hospital, porque James esteve lá para defendê-lo e manda-lo correr. Remus havia apoiado Padfoot quando Regulus morreu, justamente quando o irmão mais novo de Sirius havia decidido que aquela vida não lhe servia mais, e quando o próprio Padfoot decidira o mesmo para si. Moony quisera que participassem da nova etapa de sua vida, ao lado da mulher que jamais pensou que teria, e por quem havia se apaixonado. Remus havia convidado James para ser padrinho de Teddy. Havia até mesmo conseguido soltar um palavrão contra Lily quando pensava que ruiva era a razão de todos os seus infortúnios.

Não havia conversado com Remus sobre a GSE durante muito tempo, em especial detalhes triviais sobre trajetos de metrô e ônibus, especialmente porque, se começasse o assunto, entraria no mesmo loop infinito de argumentos sobre como a vida é boa fora dela. Remus não sabia que iam ao jogo contra o Chelsea, portanto James achava extremamente difícil de comprar a ideia de que Moony pudesse ter planejado a emboscada do dia anterior. James não havia acreditado nem por um minuto que Remus Lupin deixaria de pensar em Tonks e em Teddy para armar um plano contra a GSE.

Sirius estava enganado quanto ao nome, mas sabia que alguém, um filho da puta da Green Street Elite, estava entregando aos seus inimigos de rua todos os seus passos. Aparentemente, estava desesperado para apontar alguém, e para ele fora mais fácil chegar à conclusão de que alguém de fora, como Remus era agora, seria responsável pela queda da torcida do West Ham, porque vivia em sua cabeça a ilusão de que eram unidos e leais uns aos outros, lembrança da época de líder da GSE.

Se não era Remus, James precisava então descobrir _quem_.

Mas agora isso podia esperar, porque havia uma questão mais perturbadora do que as traições na GSE; não o fato de desconhecer a identidade de seu desertor, mas a hipótese de que essa pessoa _não era Lily_.

O Cinammon também teria de esperar, porque Potter rumava hoje para Covent Garden.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Lily sentiu o coração acelerar, como sempre acontecia, quando sua mente vagava para longe de tudo que lhe cercava em realidade e passeava pelas memórias que rondavam sua cama antes de dormir.

Arrumou suas pastas meticulosamente sobre sua mesa e desligou o computador. Sabia que não era indicado, mas estava fazendo horas extras na editora para ocupar mais seu tempo e ficar cansada o suficiente para chegar em casa, tomar banho, beliscar qualquer coisa e dormir. Além de suas lembranças inconvenientes, não gostava do novo apartamento. O aluguel era caro demais para o que oferecia, e tinha algo nele que não a deixava de sentir em casa. Quem sabe algo faltando. Gostava de pensar que ainda não havia descoberto qual era o problema.

Juntou a bolsa para mais perto do corpo antes de sair para a rua. Inspirou o ar gelado de entardecer e pensou que estar ao ar livre lhe fazia muito bem depois de tanto tempo revisando textos intermináveis. Mas a rua lhe oferecia riscos, então olhou para os lados muitas vezes, e arriscava olhar para trás também, para ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguida. Todo o dia seu trajeto de ida e volta do trabalho exigia aquele novo ritual. Não podia se dar ao luxo de se ver em apuros por falta de atenção.

Chegou ao prédio e sentiu-se segura novamente. Puxou o cachecol para longe do pescoço e subiu as escadas devagar e segurando o corrimão. Parou em frente à porta do apartamento e girou a maçaneta para descobrir que estava aberta. Não se lembrava se a havia trancado ou não. Sentiu o coração gelar e mordeu o lábio inferior, parada no hall, sem saber se entrava no apartamento.

Amaldiçoou o dia em que decidira viver ali. Mas girou a maçaneta novamente e entrou. Estava tudo escuro e muito quieto, mas foi dar alguns passos para a sala para sentir o sangue sumir de todos os membros, tropeçando para trás e derrubando a bolsa no chão.

\- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui? – ouviu-se perguntar, a voz mais trêmula do que havia previsto. Conhecia bem aquele vulto escuro, mesmo com o contraste com as luzes de fora, que entravam pelo vidro da sacada.

\- Essa é a sua dúvida? Como eu entrei aqui? – perguntou ele, finalmente olhando para ela. Lily sabia que aquela conversa aconteceria cedo ou tarde, mas havia algo que precisava ser mantido em segredo, ao menos por enquanto, e temeu fraquejar. – Eu também tenho algumas perguntas pra você, Lily.

Ela baixou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome na voz dele e sentiu-se fraquejar imediatamente. – Eu sei.

Observou-o caminhar por sua sala, atenta aos movimentos dele. Juntou as mãos na frente do corpo na tentativa de fazê-las parar de tremer enquanto o via aproximar-se dela. Ele parou a uma distância curta. Estava usando uma camiseta branca lisa, simples, e dali Lily pôde notar uma ferida no supercílio esquerdo. Quis perguntar o que era, o que tinha acontecido, mas não sabia de tinha mais o direito de saber. _Ele tinha o direito de saber_.

James ficou parado, encarando-a por um bom tempo, provavelmente tentando entender aquela cabeça ruiva, e Lily conteve o nervosismo e esperou.

\- Por que você foi embora, Lily?

A pergunta havia sido feita de maneira pausada, e séria, como se a resposta fosse a informação de que precisava para juntar as peças. Lily sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer quente pelo rosto, e decidiu que mentir não era uma opção.

\- Porque eu estava apavorada. – Era verdade. O olhar duro de James pareceu vacilar por um instante, mas Lily sabia que isso não era suficiente. – Eu fui até o Queens. Fui até lá e vi tudo desmoronando, eu vi o Benji inconsciente no chão, eu vi... Vi Sirius _quase morto_ no meio daquele caos...

Ela pausou e desviou o olhar, enxugando o rosto com o antebraço.

\- Tentei procurar por você, mas Dorcas me arrastou para longe, e fiquei na casa dela por uns dias até arranjar um lugar pra ficar. – Também era verdade.

\- E? – perguntou James. Ele estava impaciente. Lily deu alguns passos para trás em direção à parede atrás de si, mas ele não desistiria tão fácil. Se estivesse em seu lugar, teria morrido certamente, corroendo-se sem saber ou entender o que havia acontecido. O fato é que eles haviam brigado feio naquele dia, mas Lily sabia que, embora a discussão a tivesse magoado muito e costumasse ser muito orgulhosa, o desentendimento não podia ser o bastante para que ela evaporasse.

\- Foi isso, só isso.

\- O que aconteceu naquele dia, Lily? – ele estava puto, ela sabia. O coração acelerou como havia acelerado mais cedo na editora. Apertou as mãos uma na outra.

\- Eu vi tudo, fiquei desesperada...

\- Você se machucou? Alguém te ameaçou? – ele se aproximou mais, e Lily sentiu as costas encostarem-se à parede, sem ter para onde correr.

\- Não. – crispou os lábios, porque sabia que não havia soado convincente. As mãos tremiam muito agora, sentiu frio, como naquela noite. James escolheu o silêncio, mas aproveitou-se do fato de que ela não podia escapar e deixou sua boca a centímetros da de Lily.

\- O que ele fez com você, Lily? – sua voz rouca soou gentil pela primeira vez. Sentiu-se entorpecida com o cheiro dele e segurou seus braços para firmar-se e tentar desviá-lo do assunto.

\- James, eu não...

Ele selou os lábios nos dela devagar e depois se afastou de novo. Lily mal teve tempo de inspirar antes que ele se inclinasse de novo para um beijo mais urgente, de raiva e saudade. Prensou-a contra a parede e apertou sua cintura. Quando ele separou seus corpos, Lily podia escutar o próprio coração martelando contra o peito e deixou as lágrimas caírem. A respiração de James contra sua bochecha era descompassada. E, naquele mesmo instante, ele já rumava para fora, batia a porta do apartamento, distanciando-se dela e deixando-a sozinha de novo.

Lily tentou berrar para que ele voltasse, que não fosse burro, que não se colocasse em risco de novo. Sentiu que havia fracassado, que toda a farsa que as contingências lhe proporcionaram havia caído por terra, que todos o seus esforços em esconder o que havia vivido naquela noite foram em vão. Suas tentativas de afastá-lo daquele mundo sempre haviam sido inúteis. E a dor no peito latejando muito mais forte do que antes.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

\- Você tá feliz – Não era uma pergunta. - Que merda você fez agora? – perguntou Sam, sentando-se de frente para ele. James deu de ombros e tentou manter seu sorrisinho o mais discreto possível.

\- Tu comeu ela de novo né... Ai! – Benji levara um soco de Fabian, que sabia muito bem do único assunto que não permitia piadinhas com Potter. – Porra, eu tava esperando o corpo dela aparecer boiando no Tâmisa!

\- Seu frouxo, que merda você tá fazendo?! – Samuel parecia desesperado. James não podia culpá-lo, já que ninguém seria capaz de chegar às conclusões do fim de semana.

\- Vamos ao jogo hoje.

Samuel abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a logo depois, nitidamente confuso. James sabia que a GSE não estava esperando ir ao jogo naquela quarta-feira. Em meio de semana era sempre mais complicado ter todos os seus membros juntos, e James evitava exibir gatos pingados da torcida do United por aí nos últimos tempos. Para deixá-los ainda mais desconfiados, o jogo era contra o Newcastle, o que significava que os Gremlins estariam soltos farejando sangue. James viu Buckner buscar um olhar de compreensão dos outros. Luigi também não entendeu e deu de ombros.

\- Certeza que foi aquela ruiva do inferno que te...

\- Achei que você quisesse as ruas de novo, Sam – James disse casualmente, e Samuel fechou a cara, porque percebeu a ironia.

\- Os Gremlins vão esfolar a gente, James! – Fabian tinha os olhos arregalados.

\- Estamos desfalcados! A última vez que enfrentamos os caras do Newcastle a gente saiu todo arrebentado, e olha que a gente tinha o Sirius! – reclamou Buckner.

\- O Frank nem está mais aqui! – comentou Peter, e James sabia que ele se referia à direita de Longbottom, que havia salvado a pele deles muitas vezes. Potter riu e olhou para eles, incrédulo.

\- Eu achei que vocês soubessem que isso tudo é uma questão reputação. A GSE não é nada sem o respeito que tínhamos antes, e se quisermos mostrar pra aqueles putos o que a torcida do United ainda é capaz de fazer... Não vejo saída melhor do que deixar sangue de Gremlin na rua.

Ele esperou as palavras tomarem o efeito que ele queria. Sabia escolher exatamente o que dizer para que a Street Elite fizesse o que ele achava certo. Uma pena que isso nunca tivesse funcionado com as mulheres.

\- Como você sabe... que isso não é uma armadilha? – Fabian baixou o tom, e apoiou-se sobre a mesa, e gesticulando com a mesma cautela de sua voz. – Como a gente sabe que a Evans não tá metida nisso?

James sorriu.

\- Tudo o que você precisa saber é que hoje – ele fez a pausa estratégica - a torcida do United voltar a ser Elite.

O teatro que montou para seus amigos havia sido o suficiente. Não havia eliminado as desconfianças, porque a maioria deles podia perceber que havia muitas coisas que James não estava contando, mas, embora suspeitassem que ele perdesse a capacidade de raciocinar sob o domínio da ruiva, eles confiavam nele mais do que merecia. As frases de efeito ainda conseguiam as consequências que desejou naquelas cabeças alteradas pelas cervejas tomadas, em especial porque ainda se sentiam injustiçados e muito putos com a noite fatídica no Queens.

James fez com que quisessem vingança tanto quanto ele, fez com que berrassem o hino do West Ham a plenos pulmões, e que quisessem mostrar que seu orgulho não estava morto.

Já estava combinado, era o jeito que os Gremlins gostavam, com hora marcada e local específicos A única certeza que o fazia pensar que a torcida do Newcastle não estava rindo e os subestimando naquele exato momento era o fato de que Moody era bastante determinado e nada o fazia perder o foco. James chegava a admirar a maneira como o líder dos Gremlins havia conseguido de seus seguidores um tipo de disciplina durante as brigas. Era por isso que sabia que estariam no jornal na manhã seguinte; com sorte todo mundo conseguiria voltar andando para casa.

Havia conseguido o que queria, exceto o mais importante. A sua própria suspeita ainda não passava de palpites que vinham e voltavam, era difícil olhar para seus irmãos e tentar observar olhares e movimentos suspeitos. Precisava daquele jogo contra o Newcastle para descobrir quem era o grande filho da puta que os abandonaria na briga contra os Magpies, mas a aposta para descobrir quem estava informando Malfoy de seus passos era muito alta.

Também não conseguia imaginar por que Malfoy tinha tanto interesse em destruí-lo; a GSE daqueles dias não era mais que alguns rapazes maltrapilhos sem boas ideias na cabeça, mas, ainda assim, o Covil de Lucius parecia reagir com as informações que o desalmado do traidor fazia questão de repassar mesmo que a torcida do West Ham parecesse perto do fim.

O jogo não era importante. Estava frio, e Fabian assoprava as mãos unidas em busca de calor e calma. Luigi havia bebido muito e James o observou mais de perto, já que buscar o álcool por coragem podia ser um indício de que seu disfarce estava desmoronando, mas o fez de má vontade. O caminho de Boleyn Ground até Waghorn Road não era longo, mas ele sabia, e eles todos sabiam, que os riscos de serem presos ou esmurrados até a inconsciência eram muito altos. Naquela noite o medo tinha fundamento.

Moody era muito pontual e já esperava por eles. Mas até então nenhum dos homens que acompanhavam Potter naquela investida suicida havia deixado seu lado. James apertou a mandíbula e abriu e fechou as mãos várias vezes ao lado do corpo. O ar lhe faltava.

\- Achei que nunca ia mais te ver por aqui, Potter – a voz rouca ecoou pela rua. Os rapazes batiam os pés no chão molhado tentando acalmar os nervos e mexiam os braços. James sorriu com ironia.

\- Aposto você gostaria disso, Mad-Eye – respondeu. – Mas somos West Ham até morrer.

\- Eu gosto do seu grito de guerra. É corajoso e bem realista! – disse Moody, e alguns Gremlins riram atrás deles.

\- Puta merda, eu odeio essa conversinha – Samuel alterou a voz, impaciente – Seus filhos da puta! Seus merdas desgraçados!

Os Magpies responderam os xingamentos na mesma hora, a GSE retrucou, bradando todos os palavrões de volta e erguendo os braços e apontando dedos. James manteve-se quieto, a expressão tensa e os punhos cerrados, porque era assim que começava. Respirou fundo e um segundo depois eles já eram todos hooligans misturados em socos e chutes e ruído de murros em rostos e gemidos de dor.

Antes que pudesse andar até Moody, James esmurrou duas vezes o primeiro que chegou a ele, e chutou-o com força no joelho direito, o que sempre os fazia cair. O próximo veio rápido demais, e James recebeu seu punho no estômago. Buscou ar, e levaria um segundo murro do rosto se não tivesse protegido a boca com o braço. Agarrou o pulso do homem e puxou-o para o lado, desestabilizando-o, e aproveitou para socar-lhe o nariz e escutá-lo gritar de dor.

Olhou para o lado e viu a GSE apanhar daquela estranha organização que os Gremlins tinham para arrebentar seus adversários. Era óbvio que estavam perdendo, estavam em menor número e tentando se proteger daquela horda transformada de Moody. James puxou um desgraçado pelo capuz e meteu o joelho em estômago, afastando-o de Gideon. O irmão mais alto teve tempo de agradecer com um aceno de cabeça antes de enxugar o sangue que escorria do nariz e avançar para o próximo Gremlin.

Samuel ainda mantinha-se inteiro, um brutamonte desfigurado de ódio que arrebentava as costelas dos Magpies que se atreviam a se arremessar sobre ele. James rosnou furioso, porque havia levado a GSE àquela missão kamikaze e ninguém havia deixado o seu lado por um só minuto. Irado, chutou outro joelho com força, e quando o Gremlin caiu, chutou suas costelas e já agarrava o próximo pela gola, disposto a defender seus irmãos até o fim.

Quando retomavam finalmente o fôlego em meio aos murros dos Magpies, eles pareciam ter se multiplicado. James olhou para a esquerda e viu mais homens correrem em seu encontro, e o primeiro a chegar se aproveitou de Buckner, que se recuperava de um chute na perna, e o esmurrou três, quatro vezes. Benji levava um murro nas costelas enquanto Fabian tentava se proteger de mais três caras que o cercavam. James quis correr para ajudá-lo, mas dois desgraçados o rodearam também, e ele não esperou pelas gracinhas antes de usar o cotovelo no queixo do primeiro, ignorar o murro no torso e esmurrar o da esquerda com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Arregalou os olhos para aquele massacre; de onde haviam saído todos aqueles merdas?!

Ouviu Moody gritar algo atrás de si e de repente se deu conta que os Gremlins não estavam sozinhos. Reconheceu Dolohov, rindo de um dos Prewett, que mancava, andando para trás, tentando se esquivar de Lestrange. Os filhos da puta do Millwall tinham vindo acabar o que Moody havia começado, tinham vindo chutar os cachorros quase mortos da GSE. James apertou o passo e chutou Dolohov nas costas enquanto gritava, os óculos quebrados e os nós dos dedos sangrando. Fabian reuniu as forças que tinha e partiu para cima de Lestrange, que se defendeu facilmente.

Ouviu Moody gritar ao fundo novamente, e de repente, a cena estava mudando de novo. Viu Gremlins encurralarem alguns Bushwackers contra a parede. Viu o próprio Moody enfiar a bengala com força na perna de um puto que James reconheceu como Crabbe. E a GSE aproveitou para socar o restante daqueles merdas, aqueles infelizes desgraçados que haviam destruído o Queens, que haviam se aproveitado da volta de Sirius e ferido seus amigos e seu orgulho, os covardes que os queriam no chão. James ouviu-se gritar enquanto chutava Lestrange de novo e o esperava cair para procurar aquela cabeça branca de quem arrancaria todos os dentes. Mas Malfoy não estava em lugar nenhum, e não importava, porque a GSE gritava e batia, e os Gremlins esmurravam e gargalhavam, em histeria e adrenalina que só um hooligan sabia sentir.

Benji estava a ponto de matar um Bushwacker quando James ouviu as sirenes. Luigi já fazia sinal para se dispersassem, precisavam correr. Fenwick insistiu em chutar o miserável que gemia no chão, e Potter gritou para que ele corresse. Todos saíram em disparada, para o lado oposto das outras torcidas, o mais longe de Boleyn Ground e da Green St. possível, e correram mancando e xingando por algumas ruas até o West Ham Park, onde se enfiaram em meio aos arbustos.

James apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando e se esforçando para deixar o máximo de ar gelado inflar seus pulmões. Ergueu os olhos e viu, por entre as rachaduras da lente dos óculos, a GSE se espalhando pela trilha do parque, gemendo e apertando hematomas. Fabian encontrou seu olhar e riu.

\- Puta que pariu! – James balançou a cabeça, sorrindo fraco. O Prewett mais novo continuava a rir, e sua gargalhada era tão engraçada que até Fenwick riu sua risada para dentro. James os observava se recuperar, enfim aliviados, da contenda tumultuada da qual saíram vitoriosos com a ajuda de Moody, mas estacou lívido ao contar seus sobreviventes.

Samuel Baker havia ficado para trás.


End file.
